


Genji's Guide to Vampires and How to Kill Them

by Ricochet713



Series: Bloodties [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Explicit Language, Lore - Freeform, Non-Graphic Violence, Spin-Off, Swearing, Vampires, Vampirism, Vermillion & Silver, Violence, journal style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricochet713/pseuds/Ricochet713
Summary: Genji Shimada, a young vampire hunter, decides to write down a few key notes from his father's lessons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vermillion & Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033266) by [Ricochet713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricochet713/pseuds/Ricochet713). 



> This piece is linked to my other work, "Vermillion & Silver", which you can read here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8033266/chapters/18396394
> 
> I thought I should explain the lore behind my AU in detail and that this would be an interesting way to do it. It's short, but I hope it's still enjoyable to read. Definitely channels more of the 'young and free' Genji than his later seriousness.

Hanzo told me that I should write some of this stuff down so I wouldn’t forget it, and said he’d yell at me if I didn’t. So here goes.

Vampires

There are three kinds of vampires: ferals, betas, and alphas.

_Ferals_ : Lowest form, most common. Almost no human behaviours left. Will go into a frenzy at the first scent of blood. Cannot go out in sunlight. Annoying little shits.

_Betas_ : Smart. These guys still have their human behaviours and are fully in control of their actions. Very dangerous. Can become alphas if they acquire leadership of a coven or start their own.

_Alphas_ : Scariest bastards you’ll ever encounter. Lead covens of various sizes. Tend to be bigger than other vampires and a hell of a lot stronger. Can control the minds and behaviours of vampires in their coven (it’s sounds stupid, but also really cool? I mean, how else do you keep ferals under control?) Hate having their leadership challenged and will kill betas in their own coven if they get too cocky. These guys are serious trouble.

Signs of vampirism:

  * Red irises
  * Sharp teeth, especially the two top incisors
  * Hard, leathery skin
  * Inhuman strength and senses
  * Remnant puncture wounds from when they were bitten



Behaviour

All vampires need blood to live. They can generally survive on one kill a week, one a fortnight if they really have to, but can feed up to once or twice a day (especially ferals). They cannot consume human food. They have heartbeats and still need oxygen, but in much smaller amounts.

Ferals will wander out at night in search of victims. Will generally drain all blood from the victim, killing them, unless they are interrupted. Once on the scent, they will hunt their prey until they catch it. Feral vampire venom can kill a bitten victim or turn them into a feral as well. During the day they will take shelter in cold, dark places, usually with the rest of their coven.

Betas and alphas can go out in sunlight. They’re a lot (like, _a lot_ ) smarter than ferals, and have been known to try and blend in with humans in order to obtain their targetted prey. Only alpha venom is strong enough to create beta vampires; beta venom will create feral vampires. Alpha vampires are very protective of their covens and hate being challenged.

It’s rumoured that alphas and betas have the ability to merge with shadows in order to move around undetected (but it sounds like bullshit to me) (Hanzo says it’s legit).

They tend to live in old, abandoned areas such as ruins or unused warehouses, with few windows, low light and that aren’t too warm.

Killing the Damned Shits

Tools of the trade: anything made with silver, holy water, garlic.

Garlic – Vampires hate the smell of this stuff and will avoid it like the plague. Doesn’t hurt them too bad or anything but will sure as hell upset them. Will burn a vampire’s skin on direct contact.

Holy Water – Splash this at a vampire at man are they gonna be mad. Pour enough of it on a feral and it will kill them. Will give alphas and betas some serious burns, even with just a few drops. Priests will charge you a shit-ton to bless water, though (cheap bastards).

Silver – _~~Hell yeahhhh~~_ ~~.~~ Good stuff. Anything made of silver will do serious damage to a vampire (yeah, not just stakes). One hit with a weapon made of silver will kill a feral, as long as it pierces the skin. To kill alphas and betas, they have to be pierced through the heart with a weapon made of silver, be it arrow, blade or bullet. Alphas are hella strong and slippery af, though, so it’s way harder than it sounds, trust me.

Some people think crucifixes also work but tbh it just makes vampires kinda upset or mad, and it has almost no effect on ferals (unless you’re like, idk, beating them over the head with it). I mean covens often live under old churches so it would be kinda inconvenient??

Other Notes

  * I should listen to Hanzo cus otherwise he’s gonna nag me about taking risks and not sticking to the plan and yadda yadda ( _ugh_ )
  * When attacking a coven: take down the alpha first!
  * These guys can smell you coming from miles away and can hear better than humans, so sneaking up on them _is a pain in the ass_
  * I think Father needs a holiday, but he won’t take one because he has no chill
  * Like Hanzo
  * Neither of them have chill
  * But it’s ok because _I HAVE A SWORD_



Genji out.


	2. Genji's REVISED Guide to Vampires and How to LIVE WITH Them - *SPOILERS*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MASSIVE SPOILER WARNING. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 6 OF "VERMILLION & SILVER" DO NOT READ THIS.
> 
> \--
> 
> Genji found his old notebook and decided to make some new additions.

Hanzo told me that I should write some of this stuff down so I wouldn’t forget it, and said he’d yell at me if I didn’t. So here goes.

**(Everything in bold is stuff I added after getting turned into a vampire)**

Vampires

There are three kinds of vampires: ferals, betas, and alphas.

_Ferals_ : Lowest form, most common. Almost no human behaviours left. Will go into a frenzy at the first scent of blood. Cannot go out in sunlight. Annoying little shits. **These fuckers are legit so annoying and so hard to kill when you’re a vampire. Like you gotta take them down with your bare hands. Fuck that.**

_Betas_ : Smart. These guys still have their human behaviours and are fully in control of their actions. Very dangerous. Can become alphas if they acquire leadership of a coven or start their own. **A.k.a the best vampires ever (yes I’m a beta vamp).**

_Alphas_ : Scariest bastards you’ll ever encounter. Lead covens of various sizes. Tend to be bigger than other vampires and a hell of a lot stronger. Can control the minds and behaviours of vampires in their coven (I know it sounds stupid but I’ve seen it, scary af). I mean how else do you keep ferals under control? Hate having their leadership challenged and will kill betas in their own coven if they get too cocky. These guys are serious trouble. **Giant assholes yet still lovable?? Srsly don’t piss them off, they can get full crazy, it’s scary. Extra dangerous, even for a vampire. THAT MIND CONTROL STUFF IS LEGIT AND IT’S TERRIFYING.**

Signs of vampirism:

  * Red irises **(actually cool as hell, the stronger the vampire the brighter their eyes; for vampires who don’t drink human blood, our eyes darken when we’re not fighting or hungry – it means were friendly??)**
  * Sharp teeth, especially the two top incisors **(they’re a pain to brush, not even kidding)**
  * Hard, leathery skin **(not as unpleasant as it sounds, but takes some getting used to)**
  * Inhuman strength and senses **(Jesse’s feet stink)**
  * Remnant puncture wounds from when they were bitten **(it’s like a fashion statement?)**



Behaviour

All vampires need blood to live. They can generally survive on one kill a week, one a fortnight if they really have to, but can feed up to once or twice a day (especially ferals). They cannot consume human food. They have heartbeats and still need oxygen, but in much smaller amounts. **Vampires can drink animal blood if they don’t want to attack humans. It tastes like shit but it keeps you alive, so. But seriously don’t touch human food, it will make you really sick. Also it’s possible for beta and alpha vampires to drink blood from a human host without passing on the infection – you just need to be _really_ careful. But not many vampires actually bother to do that.**

Ferals will wander out at night in search of victims. They will generally drain all blood from the victim, killing them, unless they are interrupted. Once on the scent, they will hunt their prey until they catch it. Feral vampire venom can kill a bitten victim or turn them into a feral as well. During the day they will take shelter in cold, dark places, usually with the rest of their coven. **Giant humanoid mosquitos??**

Betas and alphas can go out in sunlight. They’re a lot (like, _a lot_ ) smarter than ferals, and have been known to try and blend in with humans in order to obtain their targetted prey. Only alpha venom is strong enough to create beta vampires; beta venom will create feral vampires. Alpha vampires are very protective of their covens and hate being challenged. **THEY REALLY HATE BEING CHALLENGED DON’T DO IT. Jesse pissed off Gabe once and Gabe honestly nearly ripped his arm off. Alpha venom is strong enough to override feral or beta venom, which is how Gabe saved Jesse and I from going feral. But betas can turn feral if they give in to blood frenzies, which is kinda scary. Alphas are usually killed if a beta succeeds at taking over the coven but if not they just go back to being betas (but really grouchy ones).**

It’s rumoured that alphas and betas have the ability to merge with shadows in order to move around undetected (but it sounds like bullshit to me) (Hanzo says it’s legit). **Can confirm. Well, rather, vampires can _turn into_ shadows. It gives me really bad motion sickness, tbh. I hate doing it. Gabe makes fun of me about it.**

They tend to live in old, abandoned areas such as ruins or unused warehouses, with few windows, low light and that aren’t too warm. **It’s really hard to get a nice apartment as a vampire, I think it’s the eyes. Gabe, Jesse and I live in an old warehouse. Lots of room.**

Killing the Damned Shits **(@ non-vampire me: rude)**

Tools of the trade: anything made with silver, holy water, garlic.

Garlic – Vampires hate the smell of this stuff and will avoid it like the plague. Doesn’t hurt them too bad or anything but will sure as hell upset them. Will burn a vampire’s skin on direct contact. **I FUCKING HATE THIS SHIT SO MUCH YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE IT. It fucking stinks and the burns stay for so long and it’s like you can smell it _all the time_ and seriously it is just the worst thing.**

Holy Water – Splash this at a vampire and man are they gonna be mad. Pour enough of it on a feral and it will kill them. Will give alphas and betas some serious burns, even with just a few drops. Priests will charge you a shit-ton to bless water, though (cheap bastards). **Ok so even the containers holding holy water can burn?? This stuff really hurts alphas in particular, don’t ask me why. Gabe tried to pick up a bottle of the stuff and burnt his hand and sulked about it for like a week.**

Silver – _~~Hell yeahhhh~~_ ~~.~~ Good stuff. Anything made of silver will do serious damage to a vampire (yeah, not just stakes). One hit with a weapon made of silver will kill a feral, as long as it pierces the skin. To kill alphas and betas, they have to be pierced through the heart with a weapon made of silver, be it arrow, blade or bullet. Alphas are hella strong and slippery af, though, so it’s way harder than it sounds, trust me. **TRUST ME. Shooting or stabbing them through the head with silver anything also works. Just getting hit/stabbed/sliced by silver hurts like fucking hell and takes ages to heal (and by ages I mean like a couple of weeks, vampires have accelerated healing abilities). Also, vampires can’t even touch silver or go near it, which means we have to try and kill alphas with _our bare damn hands_. We usually leave that to Gabe cus he’s hella strong.**

Some people think crucifixes also work but tbh it just makes vampires kinda upset or mad, and it has almost no effect on ferals (unless you’re like, idk, beating them over the head with it). I mean covens often live under old churches so it would be kinda inconvenient?? **Ok so I was curious about this and went and picked up a crucifix (which was pretty stupid looking back), and it didn’t hurt me or do anything really. So I took it and threw it at Gabe and it hit him in the nose and he was so upset that he tried to strangle me and then cried and Jesse still gives him shit about it.**

Other Notes

  * I should listen to Hanzo cus otherwise he’s gonna nag me about taking risks and not sticking to the plan and yadda yadda ( _ugh_ ) **FUCK I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED.**
  * When attacking a coven: take down the alpha first! **Still yes. Ferals are annoying but they’re easier to kill when they’re disorganised.**
  * These guys can smell you coming from miles away and can hear better than humans, so sneaking up on them _is a pain in the ass_ **I wish more humans would shower, seriously; it’s usually just blood we can smell but like some people are just plain filthy.**
  * I think Father needs a holiday, but he won’t take one because he has no chill **UGH FEELS**
  * Like Hanzo **Uh oh**
  * Neither of them have chill **Shit more feels**
  * But it’s ok because _I HAVE A SWORD_ **I MISS MY SWORD**



Genji out. **Genji back.**

  * **Vampires don’t age??? I’m young forever woohoo!**
  * **We don’t sleep but we kinda doze, like cat-naps**
  * **So according to Gabe sometimes alphas get crushes on humans so they go and turn them into betas and that’s how Gabe became a vampire?? Like he’s hot so I totally get that but like wow.**
  * **Also apparently vampires having crushes on humans is kinda common, and it’s actually kinda rare for vampires to be attracted to other vampires. Jesse is totally smitten with Gabe though. Gabe pretends not to notice but he finds it hilarious.**
  * **Ok look so, being turned into a vampire and having my entire life screwed up did kinda suck, but Gabe and Jesse are actually pretty cool and we get to do some fun stuff together. Like yeah, it took some getting used to, but things could be worse. At least I still get to do vampire-hunting stuff!**
  * **I tried to convince Gabe to name our coven the Actual Blade Fanclub but no.**



**Beta Vampire Genji out.**

**(Ps I love you Gabe pls don’t hurt me it was probably Jesse idk what it is but it was Jesse)**


End file.
